1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to agricultural systems, apparatus and methods. Particularly, the invention relates to:                an improved irrigation element, system, and method;        a system of delivering gases and light to crops. Most particularly, the invention relates to an integrated, self-supporting gas delivery and LED lighting system tor crops; and        an integrated, self-supporting gas delivery and LED lighting system for Cannabis         
2. Background Information
Existing technology in this field is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. For this and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.